


Impudence

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Papi! kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Based off a prompt request: "You shouldn’t tease daddy like that kitten. You know I will have to punish you. Rules are rules."
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“Carmen, is Rafael in?” you asked as you poked your head in.

Carmen looked up from her computer and smiled. “Hi Detective Y/N,” she greeted brightly. Her smile faltered quickly. “He’s in a mood though,” she warned.

“Great. I need a warrant,” you sighed. “Good thing I stopped and brought the really good coffee.” You raised your hand showing off the large cup of coffee. “One is for you.”

Carmen chuckled. “He’s going to need it. Go on in. And thanks for the coffee,” she replied.

You nodded and continued your way to Rafael’s office. No one knew that the Manhattan ADA was secretly in a relationship with their most junior detective.

“Can I come in?” You questioned as you knocked on his door.

The Cuban ADA was on the phone. He looked up and motioned with his fingers for you to come in. His brows were furrowed as he listened intently to the caller on the other side.

“You better hope that the jury doesn’t buy into that sophomoric argument Buchanan,” Rafael snarled. “I’ll see you in court.”

Rafael slammed the phone down and you jumped slightly. “Asshole,” he grumbled.

“I come in peace,” you state, waving the coffee.

“Shut the door, would you?” Rafael replied, rubbing his face. He stood up and walked over, taking the coffee from you. “Thanks.”

You closed the door quietly. “I’m actually here on business,” you began. “Liv sent me down to get a warrant.”

Rafael nodded, taking a large gulp of the coffee you brought. “Oh, this is divine.”

“It’s the reserve blend from that new coffee shop by the precinct,” you began to explain but Rafael cut you off.

“I got something for you,” Rafael stated, pointing over to the couch. “In that bag there.”

“Rafi, you didn’t have to,” you began but he cut you off.

“Who said you could call me Rafi?” He asked, eyes narrowing. His fingers snapped and you immediately lowered your gaze.

“Sorry papi,” you apologized.

Rafael’s hands were now on hips. “Okay kitten, go look and see.”

You looked up and smiled and scrambled to the couch, like a giddy child. You reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a large box. You moved to open it but hesitated and looked up. “May I papi?”

“Go ahead kitten,” Rafael replied with a small smile.

You opened the box and squealed at the contents. It was a blush pink corset. There was a delicate but tight weave throughout.

“Wear that tonight,” Rafael ordered you quietly, now standing in front of you. You nodded before dropping the corset onto the couch. You leaped to your feet and pressed a kiss on his lips. “Thank you papi,” you purred.

Rafael wrapped his arms around your waist and returned your kiss. Your phone buzzed and hesitantly you pulled away. You looked at your phone, and looked at Rafael with a frown. “Gotta go, it’s Liv. That warrant? I’ll call you and we will work out the details, okay?” You shoved the corset back into the bag and took it with you.

Rafael nodded, returning back to his desk.

“Will I see you at Forlini’s later?” you asked, turning to face him once more as you made your way to the door. “Carisi’s birthday?”

Rafael nodded. “I’ll see you there kitten.”

****

Rafael made his way into the bar. It was crowded more than usual. “… the fuck is going on?” he grumbled. He was exhausted from prepping for his case and he was not in the mood to really be at the bar but he vaguely remembered Liv mentioning “team building” and it was your partner’s birthday.

He saw the squad sitting in a booth towards the back. Fin waved him over and he pushed his way through the crowd. “Glad you could make it counselor,” Fin replied. “What’s your poison?”

“Scotch. And lots of it,” Rafael replied. He noted you weren’t there. “Where’s Y/N?” he asked nonchalantly.

“At the bar with Carisi,” Amanda replied, taking a swig of her beer. Rafael took off his suit jacket and folded it on to an empty seat. Rolling up his sleeves, he sighed and decided to make his way to the bar.

What he saw, made him stop in his tracks. There you were, in the pink corset he bought you, with a matching blush pink blazer over it and the tightest pair of black cigarette pants. You laughed hard at something Carisi said. Your head was thrown back, exposing your neckline. Your breasts strained against the corset. You reached up and patted Carisi on the arm, before looking over and spotting Rafael.

“Barba! You made it,” you cheered with a wink. You turned back to the bar, slightly sticking your butt out.

“Y/N,” Rafael coughed. “You look lovely tonight. Happy birthday Carisi,” He turned to your partner. “Drinks on me.”

“Thanks Barba,” Carisi replied. “In that case, I’ll have top shelf.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Y/N and I will bring a round over.”

As Carisi made his way back to the booth, Rafael turned to you, his eyes darkened. “What are you wearing kitten?”

“You said you couldn’t wait to see me wear it tonight,” you replied innocently, batting your eyes.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Rafael replied matter of factly, looking you up and down.

You opened your mouth to reply but the bartender came by and interrupted. “Can I get you something?”

“A round of beers please and a scotch for my dad,” you teased. Rafael’s mouth dropped. You took the opportunity to snatch the credit card in his hand and you ran it across your clavicle before handing it to the bartender. “It’s on him.”

The bartender nodded, taking the card from you. The expression on Rafael’s face turned stony. You inwardly giggled. You were horny and in the mood to be a brat. You knew Rafael was working hard and the most recent case was stressing him out.

You moved closer to him so that you were millimeters from his ear. You brushed a few of salt and pepper strands away. “Come on papi,” you whispered.

Rafael didn’t reply. The bartender came back with six beers and a scotch. Rafael took his drink and walked back to the booth leaving you with the beers. Taking three necks in each hand, you followed suit. You passed out the drinks. “Cheers to the birthday boy,” you cheered. You took a swig of your beer, eyeing Rafael. Rafael raised his glass and took his drink in one mouthful.

“I gotta go,” Rafael replied. “Gotta prep a witness in the morning.” Rafael grabbed his jacket.

“Oh lighten up a bit, you’re a pro,” Amanda replied. “Have another drink.”

Rafael scowled. “Not what I need right now.”

“What our dear counselor needs,” you began meeting Rafael’s eyes. “Is to get laid. He’s wound tighter than a coil,” you teased some more.

The squad chuckled and Carisi let out a whistle. “Thanks for the juvenile psychoanalysis detective. Good night,” Rafael snapped.

You blushed in embarrassment. You knew you had taken it too far. You moved to say something but no words came out. You watched as Rafael made his way back to the bar and cashed out.

“He does need to get some,” Amanda chuckled taking another swig of her beer.

You pretended to look at your watch. “Umm, I totally forgot I needed to feed my neighbors cat, I have to go,” you mumbled your crappy excuse. “Carisi - I’ll see you in the morning. Happy birthday again!” You pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek and said goodbye.

You made your way outside but Rafael was already gone. A cab hurtled down the street and you flagged it down. You gave the driver Rafael’s address. You texted Rafael.

[Y/N, 9:36 PM: Are you home or in the office?]

You saw three dots move, but then stop. You typed again.

[Y/N, 9:37 PM: I am sorry.]

No response came.

You gulped. You knew you were in for it. Exploring kinks had been fun with Rafael and you found you really enjoyed being a sub, more specifically, a brat. It wasn’t anything insidious and you didn’t have any real-life dad issues. Just with your line of work, it was nice to be cared for instead. You also discovered Rafael had a weakness for being called Papi and he enjoyed dominating in both the courtroom and bedroom.

The cab pulled up to Rafael’s apartment building. You paid the fare and buzzed his door. “It’s me,“ you spoke into the speaker. The door buzzed and you let yourself in.

You took the elevator up and when you got to Rafael’s apartment, the door was already cracked open.

“Rafi?” You questioned entering the darkened apartment.

“What did I say earlier kitten? Did I say you could call me Rafi?” a low voice replied. His fingers snapped. “Shut the door.”

You closed the door behind you. “Sit,” Rafael commanded. Relying on muscle memory, you made your way through his apartment to his couch.

You could sense Rafael was on the couch too. Your heart began to race in anticipation.

You felt Rafael move to be next to you. His hand ran up your back gently and then his hand was in your hair, tugging it hard.

“You shouldn’t tease daddy like that kitten. You know I will have to punish you. Rules are rules,” Rafael growled.


	2. Chapter 2

“You shouldn’t tease daddy like that kitten. You know I will have to punish you. Rules are rules.”

Rafael growled against your ear before giving it a nip.

You whimpered slightly. Rafael tugged harder. “You know our most important rule, yes?”

“Yes,” you squeaked. Rafael loosened his grip on your hair slightly and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

“What’s that?” Rafael quizzed, tugging hard again.

“Subpoena means stop,” you replied. “Our code word.”

“Good girl,” Rafael replied. He let go of your hair once more and stood. Walking over to the end table, he turned on the lamp that was there. The room was still dark but had a small glow.

Rafael looked down at you. “Now, take off your pants.”

Standing, you unzipped your pants, making sure your backside was facing Rafael, who had sat back down.

Rafael reached up pulled you against him, so your back was to his chest. His fingers dug into your hips and he ground his cock against you. You fell against him. One of Rafael’s hands left your hip and cupped a breast still encased in the corset.

Then, Rafael laid you across his lap, so your lower body was against his lap, while the rest of you was across the couch. You squirmed instinctively and his arm wrapped around you tighter. “Stay still,” Rafael ordered.

You stood in place and felt Rafael’s hands run up your legs. He grabbed one cheek full, then the next before taking his fingers across. He gave a cheek a good rub before giving a good smack. You moaned softly at the sting. The tips of Rafael’s fingernails grazed across your cheeks and along your sides, up and down. Then came another smack.

“Count to 10,” Rafael ordered. “And if you mess up, I’ll start over at 1.” He gave your ass another smack, this one more forceful than the last two.

Your breath already shaky, you began to count. Getting spanked was such a turn on and you could feel yourself getting more wet with each slap. “Such a naughty kitten,” Rafael growled. “Tsk, tsk.”

Every subsequent spank was followed with a comment on how “naughty” you had been.

“Who were you trying to impress, hmm? Don’t you know this is mine?” Rafael stopped what he was doing briefly to cup you in between your legs. He stroked you through your panties before smacking your ass again.

“I picked this piece for you and I knew you’d look great but never did I think you’d look so god damn delectable. Fucking gorgeous,” Rafael complimented before another spank.

“You don’t think I know that Carisi has a thing for you? It’s all Fin and Rollins ever talk about, and there you are with your tits basically in his face. Fucking tease.”

By the 8th spank, your eyes were watering.

“Nine,” you cried out as the verberations continued.

The final spank came down. “What a good girl,” Rafael murmured. He pulled the material of your panties in between your cheeks to look at his work. Your cheeks were red and he could see the outline of his hand ever so faintly in the glow of the lamp. Rafael massaged the tender skin and bent his head down and alternated placing kisses and swirling his tongue. Pulling you back up, he kissed you hard and the nibbled along your bottom lip.

You adjusted yourself so you were sitting on his lap, facing him properly with your legs on the outside of his thighs. You ground against him. Rafael groaned as you did so. You could feel his erection again straining through his pants.

“I can feel how wet you are,” Rafael groaned. “Did that turn you on kitten? Me spanking you? Making you desperate for that cock?”

You wrapped your hands around his neck and kissed him deeply. Your tongue probed his mouth. Rafael tasted like coffee and mint and scotch all at once.

Rafael broke the kiss and you whimpered. “Answer me kitten.”

“Yes papi,” you admitted. “Lo deseo.”

“What kitten wants, kitten gets,” Rafael growled. “But first…” he paused, pushing you gently off of him. You watched as Rafael stood up and undid his tie, then unclipped his suspenders. His shirt came off, then his undershirt and then his dress pants. Rafael bent down and picked up one of his suspenders.

“Stand,” he ordered and you did. Your heart raced in anticipation of what was to come.

Pushing you around, Rafael grabbed your arms and made use of his suspenders by tying your wrists together. “Bedroom, now kitten.” You turned your face towards him, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat on the edge of the bed, your wrists still bound. Your heart raced and your skin felt hot in anticipation of what was to come. Rafael paced the room back and forth. Every so often, he would gaze over to your direction.

“Oh kitten,” Rafael began. “The things we are going to do.”

“I am flattered by your fascination with me,” you returned, biting your bottom lip.

Rafael stopped to face you and helped you stand. He cupped your face gently and you turned briefly to kiss his palm.

Rafael’s eyes searched yours. “This is all for you,” he whispered before dropping to his knees.

Rafael ran his hands up the fronts of your legs and pressed his face against your ruined underwear. Taking a deep breath, he took in your scent before gently spreading your legs with his fingers. Using his fingers as hooks, he lowered your underwear down. He helped you step out of them. Now, you just stood there, in your incriminating corset. Rafael balled your underwear in his hand and took another deep inhalation. “You’re intoxicating,” he confessed.

Before you could respond, Rafael crashed his lips against yours, kissing you so hard and deeply, you were certain your lips would be as bruised as your bottom was. “You’re going to sit on my face kitten,” he growled. “And you’re not going to come until I say you can, me entiendes?”

“Yes,” you whimpered. Rafael kissed you once more, his hands grabbing at your cheeks, squeezing. He gave your ass another smack and you jumped at the blow on your sore skin.

Rafael dropped his boxers, freeing his straining erection and climbed onto the bed. He helped you with your balance as you climbed up. On your knees, you raised a leg and swept it over to the other side of his head. You could feel Rafael’s breath on your most intimate part. Just his hot breath alone made you weak. You lowered your body and groaned as his tongue immediately began lapping between your folds. Rafael devoured you as if he were a starving man with his first meal in ages. His tongue swirled over your lips, your desire evident, dripping all over his face. Rafael was sharp and quick with his tongue both in and out of the courtroom. His tongue thrusted, flicked and fluttered against you.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God,” You babbled as streams of pleasure overtook you. Rafael kept at you, alternating his licks with sucks. He swirled the tip of his tongue against your clit and your shuddered, your legs growing weak. “I am going to…” you moaned. Rafael pulled you off his face and you groaned.

“You will do no such thing kitten,” Rafael growled; he reached up and gave your clit a small playful pinch. You yelped as a buzz of pleasure intermixed with pain coursed you. With a smirk, Rafael dove back in, pulling you even closer to his face, gripping your hips tightly.

You rocked against Rafael’s face, meeting his tongue thrusts. “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop,” you moaned. Rafael pulled off again. “I can feel you getting close,” he groaned. He turned his face side to side, alternating kisses and love bites on your thighs. “Your pussy is delectable and I could eat you for hours.”

Rafael lifted you up briefly, and guided you to turn around, so you could face his cock. As he went back to your pussy, you lowered your face so you could take his weeping cock into your mouth. You sucked the tip initially, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum before enveloping him completely. “Fuuuck, y/n,” Rafael groaned before diving back into your folds. You bobbed on Rafael’s cock, momentarily stopping to spit on his cock. You licked the deep throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft and flicked your tongue where the shaft met the head. The sounds of saliva, your wetness, and moans from the two of you filled the room. Rafael took the opportunity to use his fingers to pump in and out of you.

“Such a good little cocksucker,” Rafael complimented. “You love sucking my cock don’t you kitten?”

“Yes papi,” you moaned as Rafael continued to languidly finger fuck you. “I love that big fat cock in my mouth.” Rafael curled his fingers towards your belly button, stroking you in a come hither motion. He felt your walls flutter and as quickly you started to fall apart, he stopped. “Please papi,” you begged, nearly sobbing.

“Make me come in that pretty mouth of yours, and maybe I’ll let you come,” Rafael replied, sucking on his fingers before again, diving back between your folds. Rafael continued to edge you as you worked to make him come.

“Oh yesss,” Rafael hissed. “Take that cock.” You took Rafael deeply, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat and your nose brushed his pubic hair. You shook your head and hummed and that’s all it took for Rafael to come undone. “Fuck, y/n, fuck!” Rafael groaned as his hips buckled against your face. Spurts of Rafael’s hot salty come flooded your mouth and you swallowed it all greedily. “Shit, I am not done coming,” Rafael groaned as he continued his release.

Rafael pushed you gently off of him, and pulled you up for a kiss, tasting himself in your mouth. Your eyes were wet, and your mascara had begun to run a bit. You stood there kneeling, with some cum dribbled on the corner of your mouth. He swiped it with the pad of his thumb and pushed it into your mouth. You sucked his finger clean, staring deeply into his lust-filled eyes.

“You want to come, don’t you kitten?” Rafael asked softly, reaching down to cup your pussy. His thumb caressed your clit.

“Si, papi,” you replied.

“You’ll be a good girl from now on?” Rafael asked, continuing to rub your clit.

“Te lo juro,” you pleaded. “Please, papi, make your kitten come.”

“Get me hard again,” Rafael ordered. You furrowed your brow. “How?” You questioned, wiggling your body to show that your hands were still bound

“Use your mouth.”

You blew on Rafael’s cock gently. He hissed at the sensation. You took him in your mouth again. It wasn’t too long before he was hard again.

“That’s enough my little cum-slut,” Rafael warned. You smirked. “Just doing what you wanted,” you cooed.

Rafael sat up and pulled you close so he could undo your wrists. You groaned, rolling your shoulders.

“Enough with this fucking corset,” Rafael murmured as he undid the clips. The last clip finally undid, he pulled the corset off, freeing you completely. You climbed onto his lap eagerly, pulling him into a kiss, your arms wrapping around him. Rafael broke the kiss and dipped his head down, taking a breast in his mouth. He sucked on the hardened pebble before moving onto its twin. He cupped your breasts and shook his head. You giggled as his hair tickled your skin. Rafael returned your kiss before reaching around to re-tie your wrists.

“Face down on the bed,” Rafael ordered. You tried your best to move, but it was awkward without use of your arms. You ended up with your ass in the air, your face to the side.

“Perfect,” Rafael murmured.

You heard the sound of foil unwrapping and rubber being rolled on. Rafael aligned himself behind up, and stroked his cock against your folds. “Is this what you want?” He questioned.

“Yes! Please, Rafael,” you mewled.

“Beg me to fuck you, make you cum,” Rafael demanded, as he continued to stroke you with his cock.

“Please papiiiii,” You whined, rocking yourself against him. “I need it, I need your cock in my pussy.”

“That’s my girl,” Rafael murmured as he entered your slick folds and plunged into you. “Fuck, you are so wet.”

“Because of you papi,” you cried out at the fullness.

Rafael couldn’t take it anymore and he slid out of you and then slammed I to you one more. His thrusts were hard and fast, and he pulled on your hands as he continued to piston into you. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, beads of sweat rolled of Rafael and dropped onto your back.

“Yes, yes, harder, give it to me,” you moaned. “Need it, need you.”

“Take it,” Rafael groaned, his thrusting becoming more erratic. “So good, so fucking wet, god damn.”

Rafael reached around and rubbed your clit. “Come for me.” As you were already at the precipice, it didn’t take long for you to come undone. You screamed his name repeatedly as Rafael continued to thrust. Feeling your walls flutter against his cock, Rafael stiffened and with a roar, he came again, shouting your name with his release.

Rafael lurched over you, in exhaustion. He pressed soft kisses along your back before withdrawing from you. He undid your restraints and pulled you into his lap, for a snuggle. Pressing a kiss into your hair, he praised you. As you snuggled into his chest, you began to cry and Rafael rocked you, comforting you during your sub-drop.

“I got you,” he whispered pulling the blanket around the two of you. “You’re safe.” You looked up at him, and smiled before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

[FIN]


End file.
